iGirl Meets Horny
by ToxicCupCakeWP
Summary: ICARLY/SEDDIE/CREDDIE,CAM AND COMBINED SEDDIE:) UPDATE: NOW ALONG WITH GIRL MEETS WORLD!
1. iSorry For Crying

As Carly and Spencer started to argue in the kitchen, Freddie and Sam made a run for it. They sped towards the door, and Freddie opened it. He held it for Sam as she got out first. He closed the door behind him, and they huffed. " Phew.. made it out of that mess.. " Sam muttered. Freddie rolled his eyes. " Just be lucky we actually got away! " Freddie exclaimed.

" Follow me before they find out were gone! " Sam growled. Freddie nodded, and Sam grabbed his hand. They ran off out of the building, and to a nice blue and white house. Sam opened the door, and led Freddie inside.

" Sam, where are we? " Freddie asked as Sam tried to let go of Freddie's hand.

" My house. " Freddie nodded, and held onto Sam's hand tighter. " I thought your house was an apartment! " He said.

He was amazed. Her house actually looked descent. A blonde woman with short hair walked into the room, and smiled. " Hey mom! " Sam said, and once again tried to let go of Freddie's hand.

" This your boyfriend or somethin? " Sam's Mother, Pam, asked. Sam blushed a dark shade of red. " N-no! We are just friends. We came here to get away from all of the racket. "

Pam nodded, and Freddie finally, let go of Sam's hand. " What happened this time at the Shay's? " Sam sighed.

" Spencer won't let Carly go to the MMA fight. Neither will Freddie's mother. " Pam frowned.

" And that's good. " Pam said, and sat on the couch. Sam looked at her wide eyed. " Good? What do you mean good?! " Pam signaled Freddie to sit down and get comfterble. Freddie sat on the chair next to him.

" I'm saying, i don't want you there either. I have been around those fights for my whole life honey. They can get horribly bad. "

Sam looked down sadly. Freddie looked confused, and Pam smiled sadly.

" We'll be in my room if you need us.. " Sam muttered, and grabbed Freddie's hand.

She walked off with Freddie to her room. Freddie's eyes widened when he saw the state of her room. Tidy, clean, and basically, Non-Sam! Apart from the writing on the walls. All of her quotes she loved was on those walls. " Sam..? " Freddie said as he noticed Sam let go of Freddie's hand, and sit on her bed. " I'm sorry.. " She whispered. Freddie sat down next to her.

He was confused. Sam looked up at him with teary eyes. " I'm so sorry for bringing you into this house.. I never meant for you too see that.. " Freddie gazed at Sam. He instantly had her in his arms. She was sobbing.

" Shh... Sam, it's alright.. " Freddie whispered. Sam had soon calmed down, and she was basically just playing with Freddie's hand. " You ok? " He asked. Sam looked up at him. " Yeah.. sorry.. A-again.. "Freddie just smiled. " Stop saying sorry Sam. you did nothing bad. " Freddie said, putting his hand under her chin.

Sam looked into his eyes, and they both leaned in. Freddie shoved his tongue into Sam's mouth, and somehow, became on top of her. This turned Sam on, a lot. Her Nerdy Crush, pinning her down while kissing her.

They pulled away, and gasped for air. Sam smiled as Freddie stared into her blue eyes.

" You wanna know something..? " Freddie said quietly. Sam nodded and giggled.

" I'm not as nerdy as you think.. " Sam gasped as he started to kiss her neck roughly.

Sam fought back trying not to moan, but failed badly. she was a moaning mess.

" Fr-Freddi- Ahh... " Sam moaned. Freddie stopped, and looked at her.

" Yes Princess..? " Freddie asked Sam. She was breaking under pure pressure.

" F-Fuck me.. " She squirmed while she said it. Freddie knew she wasn't comfterble saying swear words. Even in front of him.

" As you wish Princess Puckett. " Freddie said, and started pulling Sam's shorts down. His eyes widened as he saw how wet he had made her. He rubbed the wet fabric, and Sam bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Freddie saw her actions, and rubbed faster. Sam let out a weak moan.

" A-ahh... F-freddie.. " She moaned as he rubbed faster. Freddie smirked, and stopped. Sam whined.

" Why'd you stop?! " Sam said. Freddie smirked at her, and pulled her panties down.

" F-freddie? W-what are you.. Ahh! " Sam cut off herself with a moan as Freddie started to lick her clit. He sucked and kissed it several times before he heard foot steps going to the door. His eyes widened as he got caught in mid-act, with Sam.

" What's going on here? " Pam asked, folding her arms. Freddie and Sam blushed madly.

" Uhh... Talking about homework? " Sam squeaked. Pam sighed. " I am allowing you guys to carry on this once. If i catch you guys doing this again, big trouble. " They nodded, and Pam walked away.

" That... What was that? " Freddie asked unsure of what just happened with Pam.

" Don't ask me! We hardly talk! " Sam whined. Freddie just chuckled, and got back to sucking her clit. Sam moaned loudly. She never had felt this good since she had her first kiss with Freddie. And that wasn't nearly as good as this!

" F-freddie... F-fuck! " Sam moaned. Freddie pulled away. " Alright Alright. Don't get your Pokett in a twist. " ( See what i did? )

Sam sat up on her elbows before Freddie did anything. " Ready? " He asked, putting two fingers at her entrance. Sam nodded eagerly, and Freddie pushed them in.

"A-ahh! " Sam moaned loudly as Freddie pumped his fingers in, and out of her. Freddie smirked. He loved giving pleasure to Sam.

" F-fu-Ahh! " Sam moaned, throwing her head into her pillow as she came all over Freddie's fingers. Freddie smiled proudly, and Sam was panting heavily.

Freddie laid beside Sam and kissed her softly. She moaned into the kiss as he pulled his fingers out. Freddie pulled away.

" I think that's enough for now Princess. " Sam nodded, and looked down at her entrance. She looked back up, and saw Freddie smirking.

" What? " Sam asked. Freddie stuck his tongue out.

" I can tell this is a first for you. " He said, and pulled Sam's panties and shorts up for her. He laid next to her again, and they stared up to the sealing. " I love you Princess. " Freddie said.

Sam smiled and pecked his nose. " I love you too, Nub. " And with that, they were asleep.


	2. Princess Puckett's Problem

Sam huffed as she closed her book. Her and Freddie were doing their homework at Sam's house, and Pam wasn't around since she had to go bail one of her friends out of prison.

" Sam, you ok? " Freddie asked. Sam just looked up at Freddie, and then got up. Freddie grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the bed. Sam had been acting weird all week. It's time to see whats going on with this Chick.

" Sam, whats been going on? Why are you acting weird? " Freddie asked and held Sam's hand tight. Sam sighed. " I just have a little problem. No big deal. " She muttered.

Freddie sighed, and hugged Sam. He knew later on, he would probably be running away from Sam yelling, ' Why did you do that!'. But, instead, she hugged back. " Sam, you wanna tell me? " Freddie asked.

Sam huffed, and nodded. " It's uh...um.. " Sam stuttered as she talked. Soon she was stuttering every second, and she was a blushing mess." Why don't you just write it down? " Freddie suggested.

Sam nodded, and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Freddie stared in shock at the words. " Your joking, right? " He asked. Sam shook her head. " How are you a virgin! I thought you had sex with Brad a few months ago! " Sam rolled her eyes.

" I gave him a blow-job. Nothing else. " Freddie sighed.

" So, your the only one in our grade who is still a virgin then? " Freddie said. " Wait, Carly isn't a Virgin anymore?" Sam asked.

" Yeah, she had sex with Jonah last month. " Freddie explained. Sam just nodded, and flopped onto her bed. " So.. what do you want to do? " Sam asked without thinking.

Freddie smirked. " How much longer til your mom's back? " Sam looked at Freddie. " Ten tonight.. Why-" Freddie cut Sam off with a kiss.

Sam instantly got lost in the kiss, and kissed back. They parted for air a few minutes later.

" You know what i wanna do? " Freddie asked. He was now pinning Sam down. Sam shook her head, blushing madly. Freddie smirked, and started to kiss her again.

He started to move from her mouth, to her chin, then her neck. Sam was trying super hard not to moan, but she was failing.

She was a moaning mess, and couldn't take it anymore. " F-Freddie... " Sam moaned.

Freddie looked up and smirked. " What Sam? ", " _Fuck_ me. " Freddie smiled. " As you wish Princess Puckett. "

He took all her clothes off, and all of his clothes off, apart from his boxers, and her panties. " Freddie! Fuck me! " Sam whined.

Freddie just smirked. " Not just yet Sammy! " He said, and started to kiss up her inner thigh.

Sam moaned. Freddie then pulled her panties down, and smirked.

She was as wet as _Hell_." You ready?" Sam nodded eagerly, and Freddie started to suck on her pussy hard. Sam moaned louder.

If she moaned any louder, the people who live next door are bound to hear them. As Sam's breath quickened, Freddie's tongue went faster around her clit.

" F-Freddie! I-i'm.. AH! " Sam screamed/Moaned, and came all over Freddie's face. Freddie backed away, and crossed his arms.

" Sam.. Why didn't you tell me, You were a screamer! " Freddie said. Sam replied with a moan. She was still recovering from her intense Organism. Once she had came back to reality, she looked as innocent as ever.

" Sam.. " Freddie groaned in annoyance as Sam sat up and stroked his full grown/hard cock. " Hmm? Yes Freddie? " Sam said smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes.

" You won't bite, right? " Freddie asked. Sam chuckled, and sat up on her knees.

" I would never. " She said, and kissed him. Freddie kissed back passionately. Sam pulled away.

" You wanna finish what we started? Or just growl at me because i had never ever done this before, and had no possible clue that i scream in Organism." Sam said, slightly rubbing Freddie's cock.

" Ok ok, sorry for being a little over the edge. Let's finish this off.." Freddie said, and moaned as soon as Sam had her mouth on his cock.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, and Freddie moaned even louder. Sam backed away, and smiled innocently at Freddie.

" You ready? " Freddie asked as they got into position. Sam nodded eagerly, and Freddie rammed into her.

Sam whimpered, and tears started to fall down her face. She knew it would hurt, but not _this_ bad! Freddie was apologizing every second until Sam nodded for him to continue, and she felt sparks.

She moaned. Freddie sped up. Sam dug her nails into Freddie's shoulders as she Moaned louder than she did before, and scrunched her face up.

" F-Freddie! I-i'm gonna...G-gonna.. Ah!-" Sam's scream was muffled, as Freddie smashed his lips on hers. Once he felt he was about to cum, he pulled out, and came all over her face.

For a few minutes, there was only heavy breathing. Freddie laid beside Sam, and she curled up next to him.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, she heard Freddie whisper, " I Love You Princess Puckett, no matter what. " And then everything was black for her.


	3. HELP

SOWWEY! i know i know, i promise i will update soon!

Imma need some peeps to help me update. GIMMIE IDEAS PLZ!

Sam: Please. I need Freddie and Carly!...And Spencer.

Maya: AND I NEED EVERYBODY!


End file.
